


Pink Ribbons

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ribbons, Sex, Sex Toys, but that's bc Jaejoong didn't tell him anything beforehand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong has an obsession ...
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun





	1. Tie Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Changmin dared him to do it, and Yoochun did it.

They'd done all the sexual dares when they were in Japan and horny teenagers. Now they were grown up.

So Yoochun put pink ribbons in his hair and walked down to the corner store.

"What?" he said to the ajushii who looked at him funny.

A fan snapped a picture of it, and it was all over the internet forever.

They all laughed the next day, and it was forgotten by all in the course of the lawsuit and the stress of their lives.

Except Jaejoong.

His waking nightmares were filled with Yoochun's smile, long hair pulled back with those ribbons.

Jaejoong couldn't sleep, because all he saw when his eyes shut was Yoochun's round, red, apple cheeks, and his black hair, a dark contrast with the pink ribbons.

Adorable.

Innocent, until Jaejoong's mind took those pink ribbons elsewhere. Tied around the base of Yoochun's erection. Dangling from sharp nipple clamps. Binding his hands to the headboard of his bed.

And for Jaejoong's birthday, Yoochun promised to grow his hair out, because when asked, all Jaejoong could say was he liked Yoochun's hair long. He could not give the reason.

In preparation, just in case, and because he couldn't stop, he bought little pink bows and hid them in a box in the back of his closet.

When Yoochun cut his hair (it was just a trim, hyung), Jaejoong was beyond devastated.

He had to act before Yoochun cut all of his hair off.

That night. He pounced, making up some lame excuse for Yoochun to come over. And he did and they drank.

"Chunnie-ah," Jaejoong whispered, cuddling close.

Yoochun smiled, because Jaejoong always grew clinging and desperate when he was drunk. "What, Jaejoong-ah?"

"Come to bed with me, please."

"And do what?"

Jaejoong tilted his head up, unburying it from where it'd been smashed in Yoochun's armpit. "Stuff."

Yoochun cursed when Jaejoong licked his lower lip. He stood up, cock half hard and pulled Jaejoong along behind him.

"Wait, Yoochun, I ..."

Yoochun stopped in the middle of the hall, confused. "What?"

Jaejoong smiled and said, "I'm having control issues."

Yoochun smirked, and let Jaejoong lead him to the bed, lay him down. Their lips me in one kiss, and then Jaejoong said to hang on a second. He disappeared into his closet, and Yoochun shivered in anticipation.

Jaejoong stopped just outside the closet and shifted from foot to foot. "Close your eyes. Please."

"Why?"

"It's ... please."

Yoochun shut his eyes.

Jaejoong was shaking uncontrollably as he came back to the bed. Yoochun trusted him, maybe a little too much, and he lifted his arms and let Jaejoong tie them to the bedpost, not knowing that he was being tied up with pink ribbons.

Jaejoong took his sweat pants off, and a moment later, pressure at the base of his cock had him gasping and rising off the bed, eyes wide open.

"Jaejoong ... what the ..."

Jaejoong's cheeks were as pink as the ribbon he was tying in a bow on Yoochun's cock.

Yoochun froze, unable to comprehend anything, staring at the box full of so much pink.

Jaejoong crawled up him, a ribbon in his mouth. Yoochun shivered as it caressed his chest and over his nipples. Jaejoong straddled his chest and with deft fingers, tied ribbon after ribbon into Yoochun's hair.

"You cut your hair," Jaejoong whispered, voice breaking.

Yoochun wanted to apologize, but Jaejoong shook his head, like he knew.

"I could have fit so many more ribbons in your hair. Oh, god, and remember when it all curly. Fuck, Yoochun."

Jaejoong stayed over him. He had weaved a ribbon or three or seven between his own fingers. He stroked himself, and his other hand tangled in Yoochun's hair.

Yoochun didn't move. Jaejoong whimpered, hips rising, bringing himself close to completion. He'd never done this before. The ribbons scraped on his cock. He looked down at Yoochun, at all the ribbons in his hair and he shook hard. He lowered his cock to Yoochun's mouth and Yoochun turned away from it, eyes shutting.

Jaejoong wanted to cry, but he was so close. He rubbed the head of his cock on Yoochun's cheek until precome and the pressure of slickness on sensitive skin had him coming hard, screaming soundlessly as he covered Yoochun's face and hair and all those pink ribbons in come.

His eyes opened, saw the look of ... not quite disgust on Yoochun's face and he yanked himself away from his friend.

"That was ... weird," Yoochun said carefully.

Jaejoong curled in a ball for a moment. Trying not to cry. When he was sure he had a handle on his emotions, he said, "Everyone has some weird kink, don't they?"

"I guess."

Jaejoong released his hands and escaped from the room.

\---

The next day, they met at the studio and Yoochun's hair was cut short to his scalp. To Junsu, he said that the drama required it, but he refused to look at Jaejoong.

"Are you okay, hyung?" Junsu asked a few hours later.

Jaejoong didn't realize he was crying. He wiped his face and said, that yes, he was fine, just falling into his memories.

Junsu nodded in understanding and gave him a hug.

That night, in a metal bowl on his balcony, Jaejoong watched the ribbons burn.


	2. Unwind Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoochun shows his soulmate that everything is okay.

Things were awkward for two weeks. Jaejoong didn’t know what to say or how to act around Yoochun anymore.

Yoochun, at least, tried to be normal.

Junsu frowned at both of them whenever they were together, and Jaejoong wondered if Yoochun had told Junsu about their fail of a night.

One night, after filming for Protect the Boss, Jaejoong decided he most definitely did not want to be home, or be anywhere near anything that reminded him of Yoochun, which meant he couldn’t drive (because Yoochun loved cars) or drink (because Yoochun loved alcohol) or go to Junsu’s (because Yoochun loved Junsu).

And he most definitely could not go home.

He pondered meandering through the streets of Seoul, wondering how many fangirls he would see.

His phone vibrated. Looking at the display, Jaejoong frowned. **SOULMATE** He sighed and answered the phone.

“Hey,”Yoochun said, voice careful. They were still so awkward with each other.

“Hey,” Jaejoong replied.

“Where are you?”

“I don’t know. Out. Somewhere.”

“You’re not drunk are you?”

“No.”

“Good. I came over to talk, and you aren’t here, so … come home.”

“Chunnie, I …”

“Just come, okay? We’ll talk. We need to.”

“O-okay.”

Yoochun hung up, and with a sigh, Jaejoong climbed into his car and drove home. His mind was reeling. He didn’t want to talk to Yoochun. Yes, he missed his best friend, but he was still so embarrassed. He sat in his car for a long time after he arrived, trying to convince himself to drive away. But really, he’d do anything for Yoochun, and if Yoochun wanted to talk, then they would talk.

Jaejoong climbed out of the car, and went to his door. There was a piece of paper on it, but that wasn’t what made his mouth drop open. At each corner were holes, and in those holes were pink ribbons, stretching over the closed door. He blinked, once twice, three times, and then his vision cleared enough to read Yoochun’s handwriting.

_Everyone has some weird kink, don’t they?_

Jaejoong cut off his whimper. He unlocked the door. The note, and the ribbons fluttered to the floor and he picked them up. He kicked off his shoes and then stared wide-eyed at the ribbon on the floor. There was another note. English. Damn that Micky, Jaejoong’s brain was too confused to translate it, but there was an arrow, and his eyes went that way.

On the floor was a line of pink ribbon, and carefully, Jaejoong followed it. Through his living room, down the hall. To his bedroom. The door was shut. There was another note.

_I won’t be able to tell you this, but yes, Junsu helped me, but no I did not tell him why, and yes, this was my idea. Really, love, you shouldn’t be so quick with your emotions. I love you. Now open the door and let me come, damn it._

Jaejoong let out a burst of surprised laughter. He opened the door. The trail of ribbon continued and ended at the bed.

“Oh fuck me,” Jaejoong whispered, eyes wide as he tried to process what exactly was on the bed.

Yoochun, wearing nothing but pink ribbon, tied up and … oh god. Jaejoong grabbed the door as his knees shook.

Yoochun whimpered from the bed.

The ribbons were everywhere.

Yoochun was on his knees, ass facing the door, head pressed to the bed. His arms were stretched behind him, and Jaejoong’s eyes followed the lines of ribbons. They tied his wrists to his ankles, spiraled up his legs and thighs. They were threaded through a loop at the base of a pink butt plug. The ribbon continued around his body, in crisscrosses and random bows, up his back and around his neck. And again, they threaded through a loop at the base of something pink that was shoved into Yoochun’s mouth. A pink sleep mask was over his eyes.

And all through his hair were little pink ribbons. Barrettes and little clips.

Jaejoong shivered, and almost on auto, he took his clothes off, eyes never leaving the figure on his bed. As soon as he was naked, he went to the bed and kneeled at the end.

Yoochun whimpered and his body flexed, like he was trying to move, but he couldn’t, he was too restrained.

There was yet another note next to him. Jaejoong picked it up and ran his hand up and down Yoochun’s ass as he read it.

_I cut my hair because I couldn’t get the damn ribbons out of it because the come that you had splattered my face and hair with stuck to them like glue. And you ran off so I couldn’t get you to help, so … I had to cut it off. Totally your fault. If you’d talked to me about this before just throwing it at me, I would have been a little more willing, but shit, Jaejoong, you just blindsided me with it. Seriously, how many “weird” sexual things have we done together, huh? This isn’t much different than that time in Vegas when you were all tied up with those feather boas. Now fuck me. Please._

He smiled and set the paper down. He leaned over Yoochun’s body and pressed a kiss to his ass. “No foreplay,” Jaejoong whispered into his skin. “I … god, I think I might come if I touch myself.”

Yoochun whimpered. His skin was so hot, and already sweaty, soaking into the ribbons. Jaejoong shoved his hand under a few of them and tugged lightly. Yoochun moaned and thrust his ass back. Jaejoong chuckled. He played with the ribbons at the end of the plug and then pulled the plug out. The ribbons were so wrapped over each other that the plug just hung there, bouncing against Yoochun’s thigh.

Yoochun moaned.

Jaejoong licked his lips. He spread Yoochun open, fingers curling in the ribbons and shoved his cock into Yoochun’s entrance, all the way. They both moaned. Jaejoong’s eyes shut tight and he whimpered. He couldn’t remember the last time he went two weeks without being with Yoochun. Never again. Never again.

Yoochun was right. Jaejoong should have just told him.

Yoochun’s body suddenly clamped down around him, he shivered and screamed behind the gag. Jaejoong’s eyes shut with a moan and he thrust harder, faster. He yanked on the ribbons as a powerful burst of pleasure shot through him and he came inside his soul mate.

He leaned over Yoochun’s body and lay kisses on the skin not covered in ribbons.

“I love you,” he whispered, over and over.

Yoochun whimpered and jerked his hips back again.

Very carefully, Jaejoong started the process of unwinding the ribbons. Each one revealed a faint line of red from digging into Yoochun’s skin. Jaejoong kissed each one. He reluctantly pulled out, and continued the process, shivering as the ribbons caressed both of their skin. He untied his wrists and ankles, and then rolled Yoochun over.

Jaejoong stared, cock hardening even more.

Yoochun’s cock was completely covered by ribbons, and at the tip, was a little bow.

“Do you need to come, Yoochunnie?” Jaejoong whispered.

Yoochun moaned and lifted his hips.

Jaejoong leaned down and licked the tip, sucking it past his lips. His fingers pulled on the bow and it loosened. Slowly, Jaejoong removed the ribbon and replaced it with his mouth. He found a cock ring at the base of Yoochun’s cock and with a flick of his fingers, he released it. He sucked hard, rolling his tongue around Yoochun’s cock.

Yoochun screamed behind the gag in his mouth and his cock pulsed, shooting tangy come into Jaejoong’s throat.

Jaejoong hummed and swallowed it all. With a last lick, he let Yoochun’s cock fall from his mouth. He continued his task of unwrapping his lover, kissing all over him. The last thing he removed was the plug in Yoochun’s mouth.

Yoochun inhaled deeply and then his whole body shook. The ribbons were no longer restraining him, but lay between the two lovers.

“I love you,” Jaejoong whispered.

“I love you,” Yoochun gasped, voice hoarse.

Jaejoong pushed the sleep mask off, and Yoochun blinked. Their lips met, and Yoochun’s legs lifted, wrapping around Jaejoong’s body. With a minor direction, Jaejoong thrust back into Yoochun’s entrance. They both moaned, kissing deeply.

“You owe me about fifty dollars worth of ribbon,” Yoochun said, eyes squeezing shut as Jaejoong moved slowly.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Will four or five orgasms tonight even us up?”

Yoochun moaned. “Yes, fuck yes.”


End file.
